


Dominoes

by swagswagenjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, badly characterised probably, idk wot the fuk this is, wot ever idec, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagswagenjolras/pseuds/swagswagenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dominoes, oreos and childish boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominoes

**Author's Note:**

> WOT WOT WOT yeh idk man i just  
> i dont even know

It wasn’t unusual for Grantaire to be seen in just his boxer shorts, nor was it unusual for him to be sprawled out on the floor of his flat surrounded by an array of different objects. However, Enjolras found it very unusual to find him sat in the middle of their kitchen, half naked, surrounded by many boxes of dominoes. Each box of dominoes was a different colour and there were many average sized ones, a few smaller ones and even fewer boxes of large dominoes, and unless Enjolras had suddenly lost his memory of the past few years while he was showering, they did not own that many dominoes.

"Where did you-"

"Charity shop." Grantaire didn’t look up as he carefully lined dominoes up in neat rows across the width of the kitchen.

"Right… Well, I’m meeting Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Joly, would you like to join us?"

"No. I’m busy."

Enjolras nodded once and turned towards the front door,

"Actually! While you’re out, get me some Oreos, will you?"

"Polite as ever." The blond rolled his eyes, pulled on his red duffle coat and stepped outside into the cool autumn air, leaving his boyfriend to do whatever the hell it was Grantaire was doing with THAT many dominoes. He didn’t want to think about it too much.

Back inside the small flat, Grantaire tensed as the slight tremor of Enjolras closing the door sent the lines of dominoes shaking. Luckily, all but a few stayed standing and he continued filling the kitchen with the small blocks of plastic, winding them out of the door and into the small living room. It took only a few more hours for the floor and shelves of the flat to be covered in various dominoes. Grantaire grinned and admired his work from the bed, which he had chosen to be the start point for the ultimate domino line he’d just created. He looked at the half box of dominoes that he had left and felt kind of sad. He had bought them for the sole purpose of being part of the line, yet, there they sat. Unused. Forgotten. With a wave of emotion he grabbed the half box and started extending the line under the bed.

That is when the end of the world came.

It was as if Grantaires life was put into slow motion as the tell tale banging of the front door and clanking of the falling dominoes hit him all at once. His last few hours of hard work had been destroyed by the unforgiving, yet so handsome, god that appeared in the bedroom door way, standing on the dominoes as if they were nothing. Grantaire laid over the fallen comrades and said but one word,

"AAAAAHHHHHHUUUUUUHHHHHHUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGGGG."

The god stared down at his distressed boyfriend and his “”“comrades”“”

"I- uh- got your Oreos." He threw them next to Grantaire, successfully knocking over the only dominoes that remained standing. He continued to stare at his crazy, yet so adorable, boyfriend for the next five minutes as he continued to emit a constant, high pitched, wailing. It was after these five minutes when Grantaire finally moved. He rolled onto his back, glared right at Enjolras and spoke with a voice cold as ice,

"You monster."


End file.
